


Daddy Gives His Little One Her First Creampie

by orphan_account



Category: Father/Daughter - Fandom, Hardcore - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, daddy - Fandom
Genre: Ball Sucking, Breeding, Child, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cock Licking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy teaching little one, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family fun, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hymen, Illegal Activities, Incest, Incest Kink, Innocence, Little Girl - Freeform, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Molestation, Orgasm, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Princess - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, angry at mommy, be good for daddy, breaking em in, come oozing, daddy and daughter playtime, daddy can give princess a baby, deep thrusting, filling up tiny hole, first taste of come, first time orgasm, fucking little twat, girl orgasm, hardcore incest, illegal creampie, lets make a baby, little girl dress, lots of lube, make daddy come, mommy is away, small holes, taught how to come, teach me daddy, teaching to suck cock, tiny hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mommy and Daddy have a big fight since Mommy is a whore who would rather take cock elsewhere. So Daddy decides to have his fun closer to home. He has been wanting to have another baby for a while now, but wife says no. So he decides to start things early with his wee little one. Who has a tight as hell, hymen covered little hole just begging to be filled with Daddy's orgasm.





	Daddy Gives His Little One Her First Creampie

One of my first memories was of Daddy putting me on the laundry table was I was just a tiny one. I don’t recall much else about that day except how angry Mommy was when she stormed out of the house. And how angry and strange Daddy had seemed when he had marched me into the room where all the clothes were piled high up on tables. I know that I had been wearing my favorite princess dress. It came with a pretty golden crown and pink slippers to go with the bright pink and purple dress and skirt.

Daddy parted my legs, slowly sliding off my pink panties and pulling my dress up to my belly.

“Lay back,” he tells me. “Mommy doesn’t love Daddy anymore. She won’t let me make her feel good. But you will. Because you love Daddy. Don’t you?”

I nodded. Mommy and Daddy fought constantly. And I had seen him crying in the bedroom, alone, on more than one occasion. He liked to shout at Mommy and call her things like whore and cheat. But I don’t know what any of that means yet. To me, they were just nonsense words shouted in the darkness, when they both thought I was asleep.

Daddy bent his head down and ran his tongue along my belly. I giggled. It felt like when the other kids and I would tickle one another on the playground. But there was something deep and dangerous about it, too. I wanted to scream for Daddy to stop. To tell him that he wasn’t supposed to lick me there.

Then Daddy used his fingers to part my little lips, the ones down below between my legs. And then his tongue was there, running in and out between my folds. I can’t really tell you what it felt like expect to say that it was like suddenly shooting out among the stars. One moment I was splayed out on the laundry table, the next I was lost in all of these overwhelming, hot and wet sensations I’d never even known existed. It all too much and I screamed and screamed.

And Daddy just kept on licking me down there.

I grabbed his head, burying my fingers in his soft, curly blond hair. He told me what I good girl I was being for him and how good I tasted. I wiggled against his wonderful feeling mouth, wanting more and more of him.

My first orgasm in life happened with my father’s tongue gently probing the opening of my small hole.

As I lay back on the table, lost in the aftermath of what I would find out later in life was an orgasm, Daddy undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down, revealing a hairy belly and a long, swollen up thing that I knew from what Mommy had taught me was his boy part. I had never seen it before. And I felt both a shiver of excitement and a tremble of fear.

“Get up, little one,” he tells me, pulling me up off my back until I was sitting before him on the laundry table. “Time to learn how big girls make their daddies happy.”

He took my small hands and guided them to his swollen shaft. I marveled how it felt between my fingers. So warm and hard and yet soft, too. I let my fingers roam from the wide, flared out top with the small hole in it, down to the globe of flesh beneath.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue” Daddy tells me.

I obey. And Daddy holds my head still and rubs his boy part all over with my tongue. He also smacks me in the face with it a few times, which I didn’t much like. And he rubs my face into his soft globes, telling me to lick and suck. Which I do.

“Suck the head,” he says, trying to force himself into my mouth. But he’s so big and my mouth is so tiny that it hurts just to get the tip in.

“Well, you look sexy as fuck trying, anyway,” Daddy says, having to content himself with seeing me strain to get his pee hole into my mouth.

“I wonder if you can even take a fucking yet,” Daddy muses, pulling away and letting his boy part trail all the way down my belly. “Might need a little help to bust that cherry.”

He leaves for a couple of minutes and comes back with a long, clear tube in his hands. I watch as he holds it high up in the air and lets some clear goop fall all over my girl parts. It feels cold and wet on me and I shiver. What was Daddy doing? Why was he putting nasty, cold goo all over my crotch? I tried to reach down to touch the stuff, wipe it away, but Daddy smacks my hand away.

“Are you ready to be Daddy’s big, brave girl?”

I was still shivering. My mouth was sore from trying to fit Daddy in my mouth, but I knew what he wanted to hear so I nodded.

Daddy then braced himself against the table. And I felt this pressure between my legs. I glanced down.

Daddy’s boy part was up against my little outer lips. He looked huge down there. Huge and frightening and it made me feel like crying.

“It’s scary,” I whined. “That’s a no no place.”

“Not for daddies,” he tells me, pushing a little harder against me.

I winced. Daddy was starting to hurt me down there with his boy parts.

“Now be quiet and let Daddy feel good,” he whispers, pushing even harder than before.

Daddy shoved and shoved against my hole until I suddenly felt this searing, horrible stab of pain between my legs. I howled, not knowing what was happening to my body. The pain just went on and on. I wondered if I was going to die from it. If Daddy was hurting me on the inside and that I was dying from what his boy part was doing inside of me.

“A little more. A little more. Oh, yeah. Fuck. Fuck. God. That tiny pussy can take so much. Fuck. You’re gonna be getting this cock every single night. I’m gonna wear your tiny twat out and keep it full of come.”

Daddy just went on and on saying things I didn’t understand. Nasty, adult things I was sure Mommy wouldn’t approve of. He was grunting now, his head thrown back and his body totally rigid. A was still crying out with pain as he made my insides feel like I was being stabbed and punched at the same time. The harder he moved in and out, the more it hurts me. But, as he continues to ride me, there are some strange feelings of pleasure, too. Years later, it would be the memory of how much I loved fucking my father’s cock that would bring me the most pain.

Daddy gave a loud, long moan, and I felt warmth filling my no no place. I wiggled a little bit, finding that the warmth made me feel good. Very good. And I could tell it made Daddy feel really good, too.

He pulled his boy part out of me, a long trail of white goo coming out of my hole as he did so. I looked down, shocked to see the fluid falling out of me. Was it me or was it something from Daddy’s pee hole? I wondered if he had peed in me. Reaching down, I touched the white stuff. It was thick and stuck to my hand like glue.

“It’s how daddy and mommy make a baby,” Daddy tells me, taking a bit onto his fingers and holding it up to my mouth. I tasted it and gagged.

Daddy laughed.

“Does that mean we will have a baby,” I ask him as he pulls down my dress and starts to work putting my panties back on.

Daddy pauses, and I can tell he is giving the question some serious thought.

“Yes,” he finally says. “I’m going to fill you up every night until, one day, you will be a big girl and you will be old enough to make babies. And then you will swell up with my baby.”

I smiled as Daddy led us both back up the stairs. I loved playing with my dolls and had always wanted Mommy and Daddy to get me a puppy to take care of. The thought of having a baby of my own made my heart fill with joy. I wondered if I tried really hard to make Daddy come in me often enough, that I could have a baby early.

So, as Daddy left me to watch TV in the living room, I started to plan out all the ways I could sneak off with him and get him to make me swell up with a baby.


End file.
